


Research Into Seduction

by Aeiouna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I Saw Three Ships, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Research Into Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyricalnights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalnights/gifts).



Sherlock could hear them. He could always hear them. It was a thing. They would go into the bedroom, Sherlock would listen in for a minute, and then go back to whatever it was he was doing, while contemplating the whole idea. He understood the cuddling. That was easy. He even understood the "I love you"s. It had taken him a while to get to that part as well, but he got it now. But this part, the intercourse? Beyond Sherlock's comprehension. He didn't understand why anyone would want to waste time shagging. It was messy, it was tiring, and it just led to cuddling anyway, so why not skip the middleman?

John had tried to explain it to him, once. Went over his head. John gave up.

Sherlock's attention was pulled from his thoughts by someone clearing his throat. He looked up to see Lestrade pulling his shirt up over his head. "Have you been down here the whole time?"

Sherlock shrugged. "Are you two about finished, then?"

"Yeah, about. When are you ever going to join us?"

Sherlock ignored the question. He stood up and headed into the bedroom, sitting on the bed beside where John was laying. John threw his leg over Sherlock's and pulled him a bit closer. "You know, it'd be nice to have you in here as well."

Sherlock moved to a laying position. "I'm not so sure though. Messy and tiring and completely unnecessary."

"Just because it's unnecessary doesn't mean it can't be fun," John smiled before kissing him on the forehead.

Sherlock jumped out of the bed, much to John's chagrin. "I'll be back," he said before jumping onto his computer. John took the opportunity to head down the hall and sit next to Lestrade. "This is gonna be difficult. I want it, you want it. But does he want it?"

Lestrade propped his feet up on the table. "That's the million dollar question. We've got to make him want it." He pulled out his phone and shot Sherlock a text.

`Shagging would be much more fun with you.`

John looked at the text. "Really? That's a little pathetic."

"Well, can you do any better?"

"Watch me."

"This'll be good."

"Sherlock, you haven't eaten a thing all day. How about we go grab a bite, on me?" John pulled Sherlock up off the couch.

"I have started to get a wee bit peckish," Sherlock allowed himself to be pulled and they headed out. John wrapped an arm around Sherlock's waist, and made sure to pull out his chair and order for him.

Sherlock was confused as to what was happening, but took it all in stride. He kept studying John, trying to figure out what was going on in his head, but for once he couldn't figure it out.

"Would you be bothered if Lestrade came over after dinner?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks," John gave Sherlock a light peck and finished eating. "You look wonderful today."

"Well, um, thank you," Sherlock couldn't help but smile. "I've really appreciated this today, John."

"Anytime, Sherlock, anytime."

* * *

John and Lestrade headed right for the bedroom as soon as they all walked into the door. But, for a different change of pace, Sherlock followed them as well. He had been doing some research when he had had the chance and he had hit a wall that wouldn't have been able to come down without a little... real life immersion, to put it in the best terms he could.

Once he was in the bedroom, he turned the desk chair around to watch John and Lestrade on the bed. It started off normal, a little kissing and touching. He could be okay with that, that wasn't out of his realm of possibility. Then Lestrade's trousers hit the floor, and John's shirt. Okay, this was new. Sherlock bit his lip slightly. Could he be, dare he say it, enjoying this? It was possible. He loosened the buttons on his own shirt and kicked his shoes off. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

John caught Sherlock's gaze out of the corner of his eye and motioned for him to join them on the bed. Sherlock hesitated for a minute before agreeing to do it, slowly getting up off the chair and heading onto the bed. He kneeled on it as both of the other two men sat up as well. John pulled him into a hot kiss while Lestrade finished unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt, adding it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He then headed for Sherlock's trousers, surprised to find a hint of arousal in Sherlock.

John entangled his fingers into Sherlock's hair and guided him down onto the bed. He had decided, and Lestrade had agreed, that there wasn't going to be any full anal today. Not for Sherlock's first time.

Once they were both naked, John was the one to make the first move, sliding his hand down to wrap it around Sherlock's erection. He realized that would have been the safer bet, since he was the one Sherlock trusted the most. He made a few slow pumps as he pulled away from Sherlock's lips, letting Lestrade take over the kissing part of the act. Lestrade took the hint and pulled Sherlock into a kiss almost as heated as John had had him in while John jacked him off.

Sherlock moved to jack John off as he was doing the same, and as Lestrade was snogging him. His thoughts drifted slightly. He could get used to doing this every once in a while, when the urge struck him to do more hands on research, and as long as both the other men were willing.

John sped up his hand movements, and Sherlock did the same to stay in time. He also decided to also get Lestrade into the act, grabbing his erect dick as well. Lestrade moaned into their kiss as they continued.

It didn't last very long, a few minutes if that, but it felt like an eternity. Sherlock looked at the cieling while basking in the afterglow. It had been messy, it had been a little tiring, but it was a good kind of tiring.

John looked over at Sherlock with a bit of a glassy look in his eyes. "So, this was better than just wating for us to finish, I presume?"

"A little," Sherlock admitted, "But I think I'll need a little bit of further research on the topic, as long as you're willing to convince me to do it."

John let out a chuckle. Good old Sherlock. "More than willing, Sherlock. More than willing."


End file.
